Promise
by Serenity Vi Britannia
Summary: I promised him I'd find his brother... AlternateFrontier story. KouichixOC, KoujixOCfriendship, slight Takumi. rating may go up.
1. The promise

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I just own my Character, Sam/Usako

789378948797890897047894879457894789478-45789-43-86847635735073849758968956734

_Hey, my name's Usako, I'm 12 years old and I have black hair and crystal blue eyes. I'm kidding not really, my real name is Samantha Ichijouji, Usako's just my nickname. Only one person in the world is allowed to call me that and that's my best friend Kouichi Kimura. I haven't seen him in about 3 years. I moved away from where we lived when we were 9; he gave me a music box shaped like a star that played a pretty melody as a moon twirled around inside. My parents got transferred over to Shibuya where I met my other best friend Kouji. I have to say, there's a creepy resemblance between the two. I asked Kouji-chan if he ever knew Kouichi or if he had any siblings once; he said he's been an only child for as long as he can remember. One day I got a call from Kimura-san (Kouichi's mom) saying Kouichi had an accident in a train station and he was in a coma. Kouji wasn't there when I got the message from Kimura-san, but I wish he was. I ran all the way to the hospital not even worrying about telling Sakuya-chan, and Osamu-chan where I was going since they were the only people in the house when I left. I saw Kouichi in the emergency room, and as I was watching him, trying not to cry at the same time, he cracked his eyes open a small amount and looked at me. I don't think the doctors saw because they were going over their clipboards and conversing among themselves. Kouichi looked at me, recognizing me almost immediately, and said in a small voice "Usako?" I couldn't really say anything because I was just shocked to see that he was awake and no one seemed to notice. As I wildly looked around the room Kouichi chuckled a little and answered the question on my mind "No they can't see what's going on Usako, just you. I need you to do something for me." Of course I was upset, my best friend was dying and this moment technically wasn't really happening, but I answered him tearfully "what is it Kou?" He smiled at the nickmane I gav him all those years ago and whispered "I have a brother, a twin, just like you and Saku-chan. I need you to find him for me. I saw him at the train station, but I missed the elevator and I took the stairs. I lost my footing and fell. That's why I'm here." I was visibly shaking and sobbing as visions of what happened to Kouichi flashed in my mind. I ws trying to be strong for him and asked, "what's his name?" Kouichi started to fade away and he answered softly, "his name is… Kou-ji…" _

**TBC… wow see what happens next time!!!!. R&R!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, just Sam, and Sakuya (who MAY come in l8r) FYI: the whole sections that are in italics are a flaskback. I'll put it in present tense in this chapter. I promise.

_That hit me like a ton of bricks. My hunch was right, they WERE related, not only were they related, they were TWINS! I didn't want to let Kou-chan down so after I "talked" to him, I ran to the train station and went to the basement. There was a weird train there that looked like an angler fish on the front. Ironically, his name was "Angler" he said he could take meto this place called the "Digital World". We were specifically going to the castle of Seraphimon after a few stops. I found my spirits in the forests of the "Flame Terminal" they were both human and Beast spirits as this know-it-all digimon called Wizardmon told me. My clothes had changed from when I got my spirits, now all of my clothes were blue and purple. I was then wearing a blue mini skirt with purple glittery spots all over it, a purple tank top with a blue jacket over it with my symbol: a crescent moon. My sneakers had been changed from normal white to purple with blue flames on it. My hair was in pigtails like when I was a little girl. My new friend Wizardmon and I got back onto Angler and went to our next destination: The Karatsukinumemon mountain. (A/N: I dunno how to spell that) _

It's normal now! YAY!!! Normal POV

Wizardmon looked at Samantha with concern. "_She hasn't said anything the whole ride."_

He thought as he watched her fiddle with her pink, gold, and black D-Tector. Angler blew his whistle signaling Samantha and Wizardmon to get off. Of course they were getting off at an angle, so it was kind of hard, but Wizardmon just flew the two of them to the side of a house that was flat. It was still kind of dark out so the human's eyes had to adjust. When Samantha could see clearly she looked over to Wizardmon who was leaning over the edge to look at something. The pigtailed girl heard shouts of something along the lines of "handing someone to their ally" or something like that. When Samantha looked over the edge of the house, she saw the person she was looking for: "Kouji" Samantha gasped as she saw her best friend tied up and hanging off a cliff with 4 other kids she didn't know looking at a trool like thing with a nose the size of Mars. As she pondered on what to do Wizardmon lept off the house and announced his attack "MAGICAL GAME!" as it hit the troll creature. Sam gasped as the smoke cleared and another digimon was in that Digimon's place. (Gigasmon) She couldn't really put her finger on it, but Sam had seen that Digimon before. The cry of "QUAGMIRE TWISTER" and the scream of Wizardmon interrupted her thoughts as she looked on. Wizardmon was thrown into the side of the mountain from the force of the attack, when Wizardmon was down the Digimon went after Kouji. That was the last straw. "Hey you ugly piece of CRAP!" the digimon looked up as Samantha stood up and glared at him. "Leave. Him. ALONE." She said in a threatening tone. "If me don't?" the monster answered in his german like accent. "Then you'll have to answer to me" she answered with a smirk as she jumped off the house, while taking out her d-tector.

_**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**_

Light and darkness in a cocoon–like thing wrapped around her body and broke apart to reveal a girl in a greek-style toga that goes down to her knees with a brown belt around her waist, the girl has purple-black hair and a hair band around her forehead. and was wearing white boots with purple stripes on the sides. Most importantly, the girl had white cat ears with purple tips along with a white tail adorned with purple stripes, tip of the tail, and a golden tail ring.

**_GATOMON HYBRID MODE!!!_**

TBC…wat will happen? Even I don't know. I need at least 5 reviews EACH CHAP!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own Digimon, I just own Sam/Usako and her human/beast spirits. I changed my mind, Sakuya might not come in this story. I may make a series and put her in that one. O well, thanx to all that reviewed. You all get a cookie!!!

_Previously: **Execute! Spirit Evolution!...Gatomon Hybrid Mode!**_

The hybrid type digimon stood above the other Legendary Warriors with an icy glare towards Gigasmon. The warrior of Earth just moved back slightly because of the surprise of a human becoming a Warrior.

"Who be you?" the troll like digimon asked the cat.

"I am Gatomon Hybrid Mode Legendary Warrior of the Moon and the Sun. Protector of Light and Darkness. Since I can't find Darkness, I'll have to keep Light safe," As the hybrid said this she looked at Kouji, then back at Gigasmon "I won't let you get in the way of my duty!" She screamed as her eyes glowed a pinkish-purple light as she announced her attack "CATS EYE HYPNOTISM!" Gigasmon's eyes flashed that color for a moment and he jumped off the mountain. Gatomon turned to the Karatsukenumemon and snapped "Turn them loose" the leader of the Numemon digimon asked as he moved his scythe thing closer towards Kouji's rope "And if we don't?"

Gatomon's claws extended as far as they could go and she answered with a smirk

"If you don't want to be made into kitty kibble I suggest you do." The snail like digimon, being the cowards they are, started to bring the other kids up to the house where Wizardmon and Gatomon were before. Gatomon de-Digivolved and Samantha pulled Wizardmon off the side of the mountain. He then brought himself and Samantha to the side of the house where they were. The Snails (A/N I know I'm saying that a lot, but I don't want to spell their full name) then asked "How are we going to get our women back without Grumblemon?"

Samantha gave them a weird look and asked as she knelt down "Where are they?"

It was Kouji's turn to speak and he answered "They're in a cave up near the top of the mountain." As soon as he said that Wizardmon was there and back in a matter of minutes with all the women. The snails rejoiced and thanked Wizardmon. Bokomon then walked up to Wizardmon

"What is she doing here? I thought there were only 10 legendary warriors." Bokomon inquired as he checked his "Great Big Book of Everything" as Neemon liked to call it.

"Then the book is wrong," Wizardmon chuckled as the white digimon frantically looked through the book. As Bokomon passed one particular section Wizardmon stopped him

"I see the problem. Your pages are stuck together." Wizardmon said as he pulled the pages apart to reveal an old drawing of Gatomon Hybrid mode and a regular Gatomon.

"Gatomon comes in 2 different forms, before you ask. They both work the same, just one is easier to travel with because that one's more compact." Wizardmon said as he read the kids' minds when they gathered around the book.

"Anyway," Samantha said as she put her fist on Wizardmon's head signaling him to stop talking. "My name is Samantha Ichijouji, who are you guys? I know Kouji-chan, just not the rest of you."

Kouji stepped up and introduced the others "The blonde is Izumi, the oldest one is Jumpei, the kid with the orange hat is Tomoki and the goggle head is Takuya." After each name the mentioned child quickly said their greeting.

"Nice to meet you all," Samantha answered with a grin. After a few more minutes of talking amongst themselves Angler came to pick up Samantha and Wizardmon.

"Where are you going?" Tomoki asked as he started to pout. "Can we come too?"

"I dunno," Samantha said as she glanced at Wizardmon. "What do you think Wizardmon?"

"I think it'd be nice to have more humans for you to talk to," Wizardmon said thoughtfully.

Samantha blushed as he said that and turned to Angler.

"So… how do you feel about a few extra passengers?" She asked with a smile.

"It's alright with me, I just don't know about the small digimon with the book," Angler said thoughtfully as he looked at Bokomon who was just confused about the fact that Samantha was a Legendary Warrior and she knew Kouji, the coldest, meanest, kid in the world. But he looked up and said with a smile

"I'm sure I'll be able to figure this out later, right now I WANT TO REST MY ACHING FEET!!!!" the others laughed as Bokomon exclaimed this and everybody got onto Angler.

TBC: I know this chapter may not be as good as the other 2, but the inspiration came to me in the middle of the night and I may need to write in the middle of the night again, so I'll try again later at night. Again R&R!!!


End file.
